


Art - Morning Breakfast

by Ellieb3an



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Art Only, Gift Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellieb3an/pseuds/Ellieb3an
Summary: It's tough getting Kenma away from his games to eat a proper breakfast... especially when Bokuto is more than willing to eat it for him XDI really liked your ship prompts so I hope you enjoy this additional treat!
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43
Collections: MSBY Exchange





	Art - Morning Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oopsthisisqueertoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopsthisisqueertoo/gifts).



> It's tough getting Kenma away from his games to eat a proper breakfast... especially when Bokuto is more than willing to eat it for him XD
> 
> I really liked your ship prompts so I hope you enjoy this additional treat!


End file.
